It is generally known that embroidery sewing machines embroider a pattern or patterns on a cloth, the position of which is varied relative to the machine needle in synchronism with a vertical reciprocation therewith. When a pattern or patterns are to be embroidered on a desired position of the cloth, the machine operator places a mark on the cloth to be extended on an embroidering frame, and then shifts the frame so that the mark is positioned under the machine needle prior to stitching. A plurality of patterns may be embroidered with the arrangement in a desired direction inclined or curved with a predetermined space provided therebetween.
The foregoing technique is disclosed in the Japanese patent published Hei 1(1989)-57594. However it has been difficult to correctly stitch a pattern or patterns at a desired place and with a desired arrangement on the cloth. It has also been difficult to additionally arrange the patterns in the course of stitching with respect to a preceding selected pattern or patterns. Further it has been difficult to make a reference embroidering position coincide with the machine needle which is held at the upper position.